Someday, Somehow
by xBloodyBrilliant
Summary: My version of what happened after Alphonse made the decision to bring Edward back. Based loosely on episode 51
1. Someday

**Chapter 1**

**Someday**

_**Author's Note-This is my version of what happened after Alphonse made the decision to bring back Edward. Enjoy!**_

The smell of the early morning dew was still present as Alphonse Elric walked through a large grove of trees. The overgrowing ferns and the blossoming poplars formed along side the path nicely, giving it a slight fairy-tale edge. Al grinned momentarily, breathing in the sweet smell of forest, but quickly shook his head.

_I shouldn't lose my thoughts like that, especially __when there are important matters at stake_, Al thought to himself as he continued walking. He had lost his only brother due to an alchemy accident, or at least, that was what he was told.

He couldn't remember it himself anyways, heck, now that he thought about, he could hardly remember Ed. He hadn't realized it before this moment, but his memory of Edward was fading. It was true, every time he tried picturing his brother, he was only able to see was a pair of golden eyes, staring blankly back at him. The point was, Al was going to bring Edward back and in doing so, he was going to have to change.

Tears brimed Al's eyes as he rested his back along side the trunk of a sturdy tree. Above, a chattering squirrel raced up the branch nearest him.

"It will all be fine when brother's back..I know it" he said looking up, before sinking into a shaken heap on the ground. Al let the tears fall freely down his face now, as he covered his head with his hands.

He had always been the more emotional one in his family, although now it seemed like his only family was himself, but none the less it was true. He was always the one to be upset by even the simplest of things, even if he had only been trying to fix a problem in the first place.

He wiped his eyes clumsily on his sleeve. "This is silly why am I crying? Ed would be a getting a laugh out of this, I bet" he said a little to loudly, even for talking to himself.

"Do you really think he would be that heartless, Al?" a voice seemed to answer his question. Al sat upright quickly, his body tense at the sound of the intruder.

"Its alright, Al, its only me" a slim, but rather built girl smiled as she came around the side of the tree. Al felt his body loosen up as he stared into the face of Winry Rockbell, who'd been Edward's friend and his, for as long as he could remember.

"Just like Ed", she started, "He too always had the weirdest of places to hide. Mind if I sit?" she paused, waiting for a response from Alphonse, who softly patted the ground next to him.

Al's expression became more sullen as she sat down, and Winry took note of this. "What's wrong, Al?" she asked quietly, as Al took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm not hiding Winry, I'm just thinking about...you know...bringing brother back.." he turned his face away from her, and hugged his legs firmly against his chest.

Beside him Winry became very still, and a wave of guilt washed over Al. She'd only been trying to help him and now he was making this more difficult on her.

Al raised his head, and turned his body so that he was facing Winry. He gave her a weak smile before saying "I know it seems crazy, but I feel as though I've got to do it. I have this feeling if I was dead, brother would do the same for me...don't you think?". Winry, who had been watching Al the whole time emotionless, now had her mouth open in some sort of a disbelieving smile.

Al on the other hand, had been avoiding looking directly at Winry during his speech, quickly shifted his eyes back to her. Winry's reaction surprised him, and he felt himself raising an eyebrow in confusion.

_Is it really that bad of an idea?_

* * *

_**R&R...and yes I'm making two chapters, the next one might be in Winry's perspective. Stay tuned!**_


	2. Somehow

**Chapter 2**

**Somehow**

_Author's Note- Well here it is, the second and final chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

A smile had formed on her lips, she could feel it, and by the confused expression on Al's face, she knew it was noticeable. Winry giggled at Al's misinterpretation.

"_Oh Al, I'm not laughing at you, it's just-"_ she stopped and hesitated.

She had tried so many times before to explain to Alphonse about the journey he and Edward had embarked on, to find the Philosopher's Stone. And how that whole mission had started with their failed attempt at bring their mother back. But Al never believed her, his entire memory of it all, was gone.

She felt Al's eyes on her and she looked up. His face held confusion, but also the realization of what she had been trying to say. Alphonse sighed and looked at her bitterly, but there was sadness present in his eyes.

"_Look Winry, if this is about that whole Philosopher's Stone story you told me, don't bother saying it. I don't remember it happening"_ he only whispered the last words, but Winry heard them.

She reached for Al's hand, a notion of comfort, but he turned himself away from her. She sighed and dropped her hand, becoming silent again. The wind wisped around the trees, creating the only sound between them. If he hadn't been so much younger than herself, she would have yelled at him for being immature, but, wanting his co-operation, she wasn't going to risk it.

She turned back to look at Al, who was now on his feet standing in front of her. A look of determination was on his face as he stared down at her.

"_I'm going Winry, I've gotta do this. I just wish you would understand"_ he said then looked to his right, as if seeing something she couldn't. _"I have to go now"_, he said turning on his heel and began moving away from her.

Winry stood up quickly, panic racing through her.

"_Al wait!" _she yelled after him, hoping that he would stay and hear what she said.

"_If __you're__ going to study and become the best alchemist you can be, I'll try __my__ hardest to improve my mechanic skills, so that they help in anyway they can"_ she paused and then continued, _"But you have to promise me that you will come back here safe..ok?_"

If he was going to risk his life to bring back Ed, then she was too, but she wanted to make sure he stayed alive. She couldn't stand losing both of them.

Al grinned at her and then grabbed both of her hands in his, _"I promise"_.

Winry nodded. _"I know you will", _she then bent down to match his height.

"_Here...for good luck"_, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Al nodded vigorously, with a failed attempt to cover his embarrassment, he replied "_Thanks"._

This time when Al turned to leave, Winry let him go, her thoughts had now overcome her mind.

If he was determined enough to bring back Ed, to give up everything just to be with his brother, then what did that say about her? She had never done anything even close to that.

Wiping back tears that pleaded to fall, Winry smiled. If Al really could do what he had his heart set on, then maybe, just maybe, there was hope for her too.

"**Someday, somehow, I'll get you back brother"**


End file.
